


【FF14|于桑】思念停留（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *5.0警告5.0警告5.0警告5.0警告，R18警告R18警告R18警告R18警告





	【FF14|于桑】思念停留（END）

**Author's Note:**

> *瓶颈期清CD定期练手1/1。  
> *官糖我喜，三年不虚。  
> *5.0警告5.0警告5.0警告5.0警告，R18警告R18警告R18警告R18警告  
> *题目源自作业BGM，椎名豪《God Eater- 留まる想い》。

【1】

那天他显得心情不错，于里昂热和敏菲利亚先后都指出过这一点。

魔精族的语言课上完了，敏菲利亚在笔记本上画来画去，为拗口的发音苦恼着，突然捂住了嘴。

“好痛……”

“咬到了？”

于里昂热先看了桑克瑞德一眼，眼神里有种意外的味道，像是在问“你竟然没有责备她笨拙和不小心”。

桑克瑞德装作没发现精灵的注视，拉过敏菲利亚瘦小的手臂：“别沮丧了，这是常有的事。我小时候刚学通用语，舌头上全是咬出来的洞。来，看这个。”

他从敏菲利亚练习用的刀具包里抽出最小的那把，在手心上玩出一个花，而后抖抖手腕，指尖突然夹出了三把同样的小刀。

“唔啊！刚、刚才是怎么做到的，桑克瑞德！”

桑克瑞德笑着不说话，含了口饮料靠进沙发，懒洋洋地瘫成一滩，趁于里昂热不注意时，悄悄指了指精灵的背影。

“于里昂热！于里昂热！他刚才是怎么做的呀？桑克瑞德说你知道……”

“我……”

于里昂热困扰地苦笑起来，挠挠鬓角，起身去给茶壶添水，却被敏菲利亚不依不饶地追着问。

“……说来愧疚，饶是我观察了这十数年，次数可与沙之家的藏书与从不好好收拾过的武器相比……也无法立即道出所以。”

精灵压低了点音量：“小心，敏菲利亚。这个男人，其手法能在白金幻象出老千——”（*1）

短刀被尽数掷出，精准地擦过于里昂热的臂环，钉在阁楼悬梯的边上，击落一张挂画。

桑克瑞德不笑了，但于里昂热并未对这一破坏行为表现出气恼，反而和蔼地望了过来。

**_**_注（*1）：白金幻象，闭馆多年的赌场，1.0剧情指出白金幻象会让魔法失效，但1.0剧情里，桑克瑞德在白金幻象连赢涅尔弗雷纳十把，赢的钱送给不幸丧父的敏菲利亚做安葬费和生活费。_ ** _ **

【2】

“你的话越来越多了啊。”

休息时间里，桑克瑞德赌气似地扯开精灵的薄衫。这件上衣在他的手里弱不禁风，丝绸发出哀哭，他也权当没听见。

“变得有些啰嗦了。”

“而你……则是过去那个总在嫌我寡言少语的人。”

桑克瑞德的手掌贴着于里昂热的肋骨，对于这双覆盖着茧子和细碎伤疤的手来说，于里昂热的皮肤就和那件占星师的软绸布上衣一样，比男人自己被风吹雨打过的皮肤更容易留下隐讳的痕迹。兴致上来时，桑克瑞德就试着这么做过；可惜也正如于里昂热很难看得清他到底怎么让手中武器从一把变成无数把那样，能让他尽兴地在精灵族身上画画的机会也不多。

不过于里昂热看得出他今天心情不错，便好心地由着他占去上风，在座钟悠闲的咔嗒声里看着男人探索着新领地似地在自己身上四处抚摸和揉捏，仿佛回到孩童时代，又仿佛等会儿可能会紧张地蜷缩起来的人不是桑克瑞德自己。有时候桑克瑞德也意识到自己会像这样突然玩心大起，想着似乎往常更多是他难耐至极了抓着于里昂热的背一顿挠，可到了第二天他一番美滋滋地想要欣赏这一杰作又看不到，而自己身上的痕迹则总是留在稍不小心就会露出来的地方，难免有些不服气。

“我不是让你揭我老底。”男人的短发在于里昂热身上磨蹭，肋骨下被咬出一块牙印，又给他舔得发着粉红色，“你又不是不知道我去白金幻象是为了什么……不要给她留下那种……”

他用指尖在于里昂热的乳晕上抠了几下，听着精灵轻轻吸气的声音。

“……我们将她和‘她’混为一谈的印象。”

吸气声停止了。于里昂热的手插进男人的发丝间：“你若觉得这样就足够了……就这么办吧。”

“不是这样够不够的问题——啊，真是的。”

桑克瑞德忽然烦躁起来，额头顶着于里昂热的肋骨、弓起背。

“为什么啊，于里昂热？为什么是她碰到这种事……”

头发被精灵猛然攥紧，轻微的刺痛令桑克瑞德察觉到自己失言。

“你别多想。”

“无妨。”

于里昂热将他反压到身下，张口往他肋骨下方的同一个位置咬出一个新的红痕。“在我们那位‘暗之战士’到来之前……我们还有很多时间，漂泊与休憩、跋涉与思考……这个一刻不停地走向灭亡的世界，能指导她生存其间、探寻到自身意义的，不止是我们而已。”精灵扭开桑克瑞德试图将两人的性器握在一起的手，在男人的鼠蹊边上的皮肤划下一道指痕，又揉了揉他的双囊，“而‘探寻’的使命，则远不仅在她身上。我们也是如此……经过暗之战士的悲剧，如何规避、如何最小化损失、最大化增益……此之路漫漫，此之海茫茫。渡鸦羽翼单薄，断然敌不过这凶险无尽。”

他在进入时碾磨起桑克瑞德的刺青，鬓发刮过男人原本长着胡茬的下巴，周身滚烫，动作却如捧着裂缝遍布的玻璃器。

桑克瑞德在于里昂热胸前胡乱摸着，随后发起抖、合着眼睛搂住对方的脖子，将混着熏香和欲望烧出的男性体味的气息吸入鼻腔，膝盖蹭过精灵的腰。双腿夹紧了一下，又被于里昂热轻柔地掰开，体内承受着性器抽送时，挺立着的那一根也给对方夹住，指尖按着铃口。

起先桑克瑞德还能忍住声音，然而于里昂热比他感受到的要恶劣得多，只要他在忍耐，于里昂热便只对着他的敏感处施压。连续而细密的刺戳，一心要压坏他的底线；对待他的阴茎的手法也逐渐粗野，不仅堵住出口，还在囊袋和柔嫩的软皮上挤弄着黏黏的噪音；后穴与前端泌出的汁液经过搬运，同呻吟时泄下的唾液一起沾着男人的锁骨。桑克瑞德终于决定如这精灵所愿地松开对声音的枷锁时，口腔又遭到缠吻侵蚀，所有的欲望皆被堵回体内。

他觉得或许下身的光景已不堪入目，仅是将意念集中在对肌肤相贴的感触上就能被温热和黏腻夺走思考能力。宣泄不了的性器胀得生痛，想叫喊出声却给于里昂热提醒着“小心，不要吵醒她”而不得不生生咽下。男人做了几次挣扎无果，只好微微睁开眼，屈起攀在于里昂热肩部的手腕顶了顶。

“我会……控制好。别全部都……”

为了表示诚意，桑克瑞德主动扶住于里昂热把控自己阴茎的手，在不要求放开铃口的情况下玩着小花样，一面向下凑去、使甬道吞入得更深。于里昂热在尽头冲刺得急了，桑克瑞德也只轻声哼着鼻音，随着身体前后摇动的节奏抚慰起自己，即便疼痛与快感在体内凶狠相争，他也绝不让自己的呻吟声盖过于里昂热伏在耳畔的喘息。

过了不久桑克瑞德在快要碎成散沙的神智中注意到于里昂热仍在等待。明明体内含着的性器早已挤在深处、鼓胀到无法忽视的程度，于里昂热还是安静地观察着，按住铃口的拇指指腹力度似有似无，仅在对上桑克瑞德疑惑的目光时稍稍弯了弯嘴角。

桑克瑞德被他的神情逗乐了。

“……动吧。”

他不客气地抬起颈部咬紧于里昂热的肩头，急速地撸动着自己的性器，让欲望聚上顶端，握在手中形同烙铁。于里昂热领会了他的配合，扳开夹在自己身体两侧打颤的腿也折起怀里的身躯，突然放开手中的阴茎、看着它在抽插的摇动中打上桑克瑞德的腰腹。

先是不太相信一般地弹着几滴精液，而后这根阴茎被桑克瑞德用上猛劲揉搓，伴着于里昂热一次贯穿射了出来。

“桑克瑞德。”于里昂热没有急着让男人松口，“有空的话，就教教我吧……投掷的手法。”

桑克瑞德稍微挪开牙齿，眼底映入精灵肩头上带着血色的齿痕。

于里昂热开始寻找新的力量了，放在桌上的占星盘就证明了这一点。没人愿意拒绝足以忤逆命运的力量，而与那时候不同的是——桑克瑞德舔了舔自己啃出的齿痕，随后脸颊贴上于里昂热抚摸短发的手掌——于里昂热不会像自己犯过的错那样糊涂。他们都在，深知错误的根源。

“这是独门，我可不随便教。”桑克瑞德垫着于里昂热的手心躺下，“怎么，我以为占星卡是可以随心所欲飞到任何一个目标身上的。”

“那天……我看到你。”

于里昂热支着肘部。这一只手被桑克瑞德垫住了，精灵便换上另一只来顺开男人纠缠起来的发丝。

“来到这里——第一世界的时候。”

“啊，看到我了。”

“你的尸体。”

桑克瑞德沉默下来，将于里昂热拉到床榻里。

“那种事还没有发生呢。”

“它在另一条时间线上，已经发生了。不容忽视……已被载入某一本史册。”

于里昂热瞳孔里的光芒熹微，只差一点就要融入黑暗，看得桑克瑞德不禁手臂一缩。

“你没有在计划别的什么吧？除了我们之前决定分头调查的以外，没有瞒着我其他——”

桑克瑞德擅长用吻阻止追问不休的人，却不喜欢于里昂热对自己这么做。他试着推远精灵以错开这个吻，但高潮的余韵操纵着身体各处的神经背叛了他，令他只能不甘地让于里昂热吸吮着自己口腔中的氧气，翻起舌头。

“……我还能计划别的什么呢……我们都躺在那里，遍体冰冷，仅为几具无用之躯。”于里昂热扣着男人的下巴，拇指弯折进唇角。在和桑克瑞德谈到自己看到的未来时，他总没学会抑制语气中的迷茫和悲叹。

精灵轻轻擦去从自己手指边流下的唾液，这才让桑克瑞德有了说话的余裕。

“你没哭吧？”即使为这件事谈了好几次，桑克瑞德也和于里昂热一样，没能学会怎么好好地安慰。每次他们都在沉重中硬是用其他情报转移话题，唯独这些能对改变未来稍微起一点效果的情报和研究进展才能让他们暂且松一口气。而今桑克瑞德也在这幢小屋里住了个把月，着实使不出往常的法子，只好摸着于里昂热的耳尖，随口开起不自然的玩笑。

也不知算不算在桑克瑞德的意料之内，于里昂热没有笑。

“若我还有……失去穆恩布瑞达那时的痛悔，连毕生至交也西沉入海，或许我是该如此。”

于里昂热将脸埋进桑克瑞德的胸口。

“而我那时……也与你们同行。群墓之畔，亦有我占一席……桑克瑞德，我作为不被命运错漏下的尸体……失去了哭泣的能力。”

“嗯，你出了很多汗。”

青灰色的短发在桑克瑞德的鼻子旁轻轻搔着。这家伙多大了？桑克瑞德不合时宜地想，自己已先行在第一世界渡过了两年，这么算的话于里昂热也快到自己离开原初世界时那个年纪了，但实际上于里昂热偏偏来晚了两年，还是桑克瑞德刚走时那个二十九岁的数字。

“桑克瑞德。”

“啊。”

“那是个未来。”于里昂热闷闷地呢喃，“……在我们求得破解之前，请不要让它提前在你身上实现。”

【3】

阿莉塞很生气，用的赤治疗也含着一股要把桑克瑞德给灌晕的意味。桑克瑞德无助地望着其他伙伴，然而包括于里昂热在内，另三个熟知救治魔法的伙伴都用不同的方式表达了愤怒。

“你知不知道有多吓人啊！”阿莉塞嚷着，举起桑克瑞德的手臂，“都这——样了！”

她猝然扔下这根手臂，刚接上的骨头虚弱地哭了一声。桑克瑞德虽然哭笑不得，却在阿莉塞的威压面前明智地选择了闭嘴。

“到里面去吧。”雅·修特拉气完了，也同情地拉开阿莉塞，指了指附近的一个破旧废屋，冲着于里昂热点点头，“你去检查，外伤大致上是没什么了，不过骨头和内脏就比较难说……”她鄙夷地哼了一声，“我才不想看这种破破烂烂的家伙脱衣服。”

“那我也……”

“你回来，笨蛋阿尔菲诺。”

“于里昂热身上还有药和绷带吧？”

“我定不负嘱托……”

“别是于里昂热好不好？就算不麻烦阿尔菲诺大人，我自己来也可以。”

“随随便便倒在路边像个大破烂箩筐一样的人没有开口的权力！”

“是是是……”

他几乎是给于里昂热拖进屋里的。只跟在后面看不出于里昂热的神情，桑克瑞德忍住腿部的疼痛追了两步。

“喂。”

“……用了几次？”

于里昂热关上门，抽出一卷绷带撕下一截，先补上桑克瑞德脸部的创口。从赶到现场、看到桑克瑞德的情况开始，这精灵眼睛里的光就不断地消失。桑克瑞德忍不住退了一步，用墙壁顶住背，让脑袋不至于在于里昂热贴绷带时给逼得掉下来。

“什么，什么用了几次。”男人回避着对方的目光。

“你知道我的问题……雅·修特拉甚至没能立即找到你的位置。她用的是以太的观感……这意味着你当时的生命力已经降至连修特拉都难以与周遭景物区分开来的程度。”

于里昂热截下第二段绷带，这次拍上的是桑克瑞德的额角。啪地一下，让桑克瑞德发出短短的痛呼。

“之后首先要与她道歉，桑克瑞德。她有多么痛恨这种感觉，若你还记得帕帕力莫离世那天……她仰望光茧的身影，就不该心安理得地享受她找不到你的焦急。”

精灵撕出第三截绷带，这一截绷带比前两截长了许多。

“上衣。”

“伤口都堵住了。”

“肋骨。”

“啧……”

“不管稍后回来的是……哪一位敏菲利亚，你都要这么去迎接她吗？”

桑克瑞德几欲要给这精灵一拳——换做是别人，这一拳早就挥下去了。

但他记得这是于里昂热。三年多来对敏菲利亚的愧疚从未减轻过一分的于里昂热。他在组织中的后辈、志同道合的战友、亲密的朋友、难以捉摸又能简简单单就读得懂的——

“抱歉。”桑克瑞德别着目光，“……三次。”

“三次。”于里昂热冷漠地重复着，“这份道歉，恕我此时不能接受。”

“我们回去再——”

这句回去再说再也说不出来了，桑克瑞德惊讶地望着在自己面前，整个人都萎缩起来、仿佛瞬间老去了的精灵族。

于里昂热只凭抵在男人肩上的额头支撑着自己。

“不管是哪个敏菲利亚……都还没回来。那么……连你也出了‘万一’，我们之中还有谁能迎接她？还有……”

于里昂热站得很近，这么折着腰，脖子和肩胛骨大概都在抗议——桑克瑞德谨慎地朝后挪了一步，贴紧墙壁。

他试图拍一拍这个精灵，可举起来的手僵在了半空。

他也想说，还有你啊，大家也可以。不管是哪个敏菲利亚，每个人为她所重视，不该存在谁可以和谁不可以。桑克瑞德想这么告诉于里昂热来着。

不过他只是先揪了揪精灵的短发，再从于里昂热指间取走被冷落了的绷带。

对他来说是五年，对于里昂热来说则是三年。但在三年里，他不是唯一一个咬着牙扛住什么的人。

上次他以为自己是最痛苦的那一个时，原以为做对了的事成了罪孽。

桑克瑞德望望绷带，和自己在摩杜纳的病房里醒来时看到的是同一种颜色。罪孽会有多少个种类？不能否认的逝去、残缺了的信任，还有带给包括于里昂热在内的朋友们“失去这个人”的痛苦。

“于里昂热。”男人把绷带还给于里昂热，握着对方的指尖，“你出了很多汗。”

他没等到回答，只是肩上的水让人心烦意乱。

“……我们一起去等她。”桑克瑞德用力拧了一把于里昂热的手指，“不管怎么样，都是我们一起去等她。”

他又静静地站了一会儿，感到肩部的湿意在蒸发。有点热。外头的光强烈得过分。

“对不起。但是已经没事了……”桑克瑞德换了只手，捧起这精灵族的脸，“陪我等着？我准备好了，就看你。”

他看着于里昂热丢掉被抓得皱起来了的绷带，解开外套和软甲，等着新的绷带缠上来。

于里昂热的神色在裁量和撕出新一截绷带时被透进屋内的光线照出了阴影。决绝和迟疑交映，蜃楼般不可及。桑克瑞德抬手抓住了精灵的下巴，硬是让对方转过正脸，好给自己看个清楚。

“要是你在这时候跟我说你后悔了，于里昂热，”桑克瑞德低吼起来，“跟我说你害怕看到那个结果，或者还要说什么别的，我早就说过没必要的无聊的话……我绝对不会原谅你。”

高个子的精灵族男人眨了下眼睛，自己也学着桑克瑞德做过的样子挪后一点，制造出距离。

“已经……桑克瑞德……”

“我听不清，不过是已经够了。”

桑克瑞德确认这是一个合适接吻的距离。

END.


End file.
